Ep. 28: Farewell, Signalman!!
is the twenty-eighth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It is the conclusion of the two-part story involving an important decision for Signalman and the "Bowzock Festival" which will ultimately lead to the climax of the battle against Instructor Ritchihiker. Synopsis With Ichitarou captured for the ceremonial Bowzock Festival, Signalman and the Carranger scramble to get him back before he is used to grant them a greater evil power. Plot Signalman is driving and thinks back to his son's letter and all the fun memories he had with his family. He then remembers Zelmoda kidnapping his human friend Ichitarou. At the BB Saloon, Zelmoda ties up Ichitarou to a throne. All the Wumpers dance around. They are beginning their Bowzock festival. HH Wasshoishoi planned Ichitarou to be kidnapped. They all celebrate. The Whumpers grab the throne and march away, leaving Zonnette and Ritchihiker. She asks him why he is not celebrating. He asks what the festival is. She explains and goes off chanting. Left alone, Ritchihiker opens a book and looks up the festival ritual. An evil-powered lightning would strike the boy. Then the Bowzock plan to suck the evil and the life out of the boy through straws, leaving just bones. Ritchihiker closes the book and stands up. In the secret base on Earth, Minoru, Natsumi and Naoki find Dappu sleeping. They are concerned about the boy. Kyosuke and Youko, arrive and sadly report they couldn't find him. The Tenma parents are looking everywhere. Signalman arrives. They ask if it was a Bowzock attack. Signalman imagines the boy as his own son. He promises he will save him. The mother scolds Signalman. He hides his face. Elsewhere, the Bowzock appear with their unconscious victim. He awakes. The signal rings, awaking Dappu. Kyosuke is taking this seriously, they transform. The Tenma family are in front of Signalman's base. Yoshie Tenma is upset, she starts a fight with her husband, Signalman tries to stop them, but the Carranger zoom by. The couple end up knocking themselves out and Signalman follows the team and has them stop. Pink explains they have a lead. Signalman leads them. HH Wasshoishoi has the Bowzock bounce around. The boy has awaken. They hear thunder and see the lightning hit the Earth. It arrives and it is a pink energy ball. The Carranger and Signalman arrive at the site and Signalman tells them he will take save the boy. They follow and attack. The Carranger present themselves. Gynamo sends Wumpers and other Gorotsuki after them. Signalman finds the boy. He is stopped, of course, by Ritchihiker. He shoots Signalman. Through the fire, Signalman curses Ritchihiker. He chuckles. The lighting ball than approaches and strikes Ritchihiker, of all people. All charred and fried, he falls. Gynamo and Zelmoda witness it. Signalman and the boy run and reach an area. Finally safe (albeit temporarily) Signalman holds the boy's hands and remembers holding his son's hand. He hugs the boy tightly. He asks what is up. Signalman shows him the photograph of his wife and son. Signalman is determined to take care of the Bowzock once and for all and asks for the boy's help. They clasp hands and run off, but are attacked by HH Wasshoishoi and three Wumpers. Signalman fights them. HH Wasshoishoi and Signalman exchange blows. He blocks an attack meant for the boy into the wall nearby. He then slashes the foe. HH Wasshoishoi eats imo-youkan and grows bigs. The Carranger notice this and are about to call their vehicles, when the monster shoots down rays (that look like easter eggs decorated as wumpers) towards Signalman and Ichitarou. RV Robo punches him. They fight. He sprays a silly string-like foam on them that causes them to spin and coats them. Signalman calls for Sirender and punches the foe down. He then uses its knives to cut his friends out. They thank him and Sirender slashes the monster. He backs up and Sirender destroys HH Wasshoishoi with his Signal Flash. Later, Ichitarou wakes up to his father and mother in front of the Carranger adults, Signalman and the Kobaan Base. The five are glad with the happy family reunion. Signalman thinks of his son and meets up with his son in his fantasy. He is overwhelmed by his feelings. The humans notice this. Ichitarou extends his hand to Signalman saying 'goodbye.' They clasp hands and Signalman thanks him. Kyosuke has the Carranger gather around him to huddle up. Naoko pulls out her Auto Navi and hook it up to the Polispeeder. The Tenma thanks Signalman for his help. Signalman drives Polispeeder and he can't control it. The gang explain its coordinates are hooked up to go to the Police planet. The boy nods. Signalman decides to head off. He is sure the Carranger will take care of the Bowzock. He heads off and the bike glows in blue and leaves the planet. He stops to thank everyone. He heads off and becomes a blue light again. Ritchihiker awakens, all bandaged up as all the Bowzock watch him. He shakes and shudders. He imagines a dragon-like monster with glowing yellow eyes in red-tint. He takes off the bandages, screaming. Everyone is shocked at his new appearance. Gynamo is the first to mention it. His helmet is no longer blue, it is now gold. All he can think of is getting the Carranger. He laughs manically. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *The footage for this episode was not used for Power Rangers Turbo for several reasons: **The Bowzock Festival used extensive footage of Carranger child ally Ichitarou Tenma, who was crucial for the plans. **While Signalman is treated as an alien who has a family on a faraway planet, the Blue Senturion is treated as a robot ally from the future, who would not have the same story aspects. **This is the final episode for the original footage of Instructor Ritchihiker, who becomes "RitchiRitchihiker" by the end of the episode. While Turbo does use footage of Ritchihiker for General Havoc, it is only in his later "RitchiRitchihiker" form, primarily from the next episode onward. *The vision seen by RitchiRitchihiker at the end of the episode is that of the mech Braking, which will lead into the next episodes. Braking is also known as Metallosaurus in Turbo. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa